Dawn's Early Light
by oobat01
Summary: A one-shot capturing the romance Alfred F. Jones and Eleanor "Ellie" Hansen share. The night that her boyfriend returns home from a four year service in the war taking place in the Middle East, Ellie feels a strange mixture of doubt, sadness, and worry that keeps her up at night. However, Alfred reassures her of their love. LEMON WARNING, and an alternate universe fic. OC x America


**Hello, Fanfiction community 'tis me, oobat01. **

**This is the debut of my Hetalia series, and also the very first story I'll be publishing on this site! Yay, excitement. **

**So here we have the touching story of an original character of mine, Eleanor "Ellie" Hanson, and one Alfred F. Jones, AKA America in the hit webcomic/anime/manga Hetalia. No, but seriously, I actually put as much effort into this as I could to make it a truly heartfelt romance and give it a back story/central theme, which most "mature stories" lack. WARNING: it is a lemon, and descriptively so. Don't like, don't read! **

**I changed a few things around, making it an AU story and giving America a southern accent. I did this because one; I'm from the old Ar-Kansas, so I think everything's better with an accent, two; I think it better represents the character of America, since there are a lot of die-hard patriots and American history in the south, and three; it's just plain hot.**

**Well, enough of me talking - enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the original characters, nor do I own the title, which is a segment of lyric from "The Star Spangled Banner"**

I curled up on the worn leather couch in our living room, snuggled up in a blanket and my favorite pajama pants. The lights were off, one of the mushy romance movies that I love so much playing on the TV while a storm raged outside the living room window. I had given up on sleeping hours ago, the booming thunder and lightning flashes keeping me up despite however tired I was.

Tightening the blanket around my shoulders, I curled up into a ball on my side and rested my head on a pillow. The movie played on, telling the sad story of two star crossed lovers, a country boy and a city girl. It was one of my favorites. I felt my eyelids drooping as the plotline I knew so well wore on, and I had long since dozed off by the time the credits played on the screen.

I dreamt of a field, golden from the rays of the sunset. I had never been there before, but it was so familiar. Purple mountains lined the horizon, looming majestically over a fruited plain. The grain pricked my fingertips as I ran my hands through it, looking around the scene with eyes wide. Suddenly, I saw a figure standing in the distance, silhouetted against the sun. Even though I couldn't make out its face, I knew instantly that it was him.

As I ran to him, I could feel an expression of pure glee written on my face. He seemed to be moving farther and farther away; I couldn't run fast enough to catch up to him. My smile faded as I squinted, recognizing the outline of the uniform that he wore while serving in the military. Just the sight of it brought back terrible memories. Slowly, he turned, gun in hand, and began to walk away from me.

"Alfred!" I screamed; suddenly back in my living room and sitting bolt upright. I began to cry, winding the blanket tightly around my body as if to simulate a hug.

Footsteps pounded on the floor, and a dark shape knelt in front of me. The blanket was pulled away, and I was taken into a choking embrace, sobbing into my better half's shoulder. "Ellie, what's wrong, why are you crying?" His southern accent was muffled by my hair as he kissed my head.

I held onto him tightly. "I had a dream, and you were there and…and…" Unable to explain, I broke off into sobs. "Don't ever leave me again."

Alfred hugged me even tighter. "I'll never leave, Ellie, I promise." He still smelled like the dry sand and metal, hardly having been back from Iraq for a day. He held me at arms length, running his callused palms up and down my shoulders. "Why in the world are you out here though?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here." Looking around with my stinging eyes, I asked, "Is the power out?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

We both sat in silence for a moment, totally still. Slowly, Alfred leaned in towards me, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss; the first kiss we had shared since he'd come back home from the war. From the moment I picked him up from the airport, it had all felt like a dream. A good one at least; stander bys watched with smiles on their faces as I ran for him sobbing, Alfred catching me in a rib crushing embrace that left me breathless, a tear or two escaping from his eyes as he saw me for the first time in four years.

Sighing, I pressed myself against him and knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling on it slightly. He held me to his chest, hands running along my sides and over my lower back. I bit gently on his lip, tugging on it slightly as I pulled away.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too."

When he stood up, I hooked my legs around his waist and moaned as his lips worked against my throat, kissing, sucking, and softly biting. He walked us to our bedroom, running into things in the dark. I didn't really notice; I was too caught up in the moment.

Alfred almost threw me onto the bed, quickly pinning me down onto the mattress and kissing me deeply. His tongue and mine danced a sinful waltz, his hands roaming to my chest and squeezing my breasts roughly. I groaned, arching into his touch. My fingers fumbled as I tried to undo the buttons on the long shirt I had worn to bed, but his impatience got the better of him and he just ripped it off. Normally, I would have said something, or complained, but there just wasn't time for that. I needed him, now.

His mouth left mine, trailing kisses down to my chest. I gasped as he took the petal of one of my breasts between his lips, coaxing it with his tongues until it was fully erect. My moans filling the room, he moved on to the next, slowly dragging my panties down my legs. Hissing impatiently, I sat up and pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants, disrobing him of those and his boxers at the same time.

Alfred kissed me chastely, looking at me with lust filled eyes as he rubbed my womanhood with a rough finger. A wave of pleasure ran through me as he did so, myself having been practically dormant since he left when I was eighteen. He almost had me sobbing with one touch. Pressing slowly, he buried two fingers inside of my slit, scissoring them gently. I arched my back at the sensation, clutching the sheets tightly. Alfred extracted his fingers, licking my fluids from them before ducking between my legs.

I all but screamed at the sensation that occurred next. He caressed my nether region with his hot, wet tongue, stroking my clitoris gently. A knot was tightening in my lower abdomen, and he was fully aware. It was surprising – Alfred had never done this before. It was almost as if I were hearing my moans from a third person point of view, I was so taken by his ministrations.

White flooded my vision, and my back arched as I fell into the seemingly endless chasm of bliss. It felt like my blood was on fire, yet icy cold as it ran through my veins. Several spasms wracked through my body, toes curling up and hands twisting the sheets up in my grip.

When I resurfaced from my orgasm, I was greeted by my boyfriend's lips against mine. Disregarding the bitter taste lingering in his mouth, I stroked his tongue with my own, rubbing my hands up and down his back. "You," I gasped, breaking our kiss and wrapping my legs loosely around his waist. "I need you, Alfred."

For a moment, we were the only two people in existence. Nothing else mattered, no more worrying about him leaving for the military again, no more days and nights that I would spend missing him in the years to come. There was just him, myself, and our irrevocable love.

Alfred pressed my lips in a crushing kiss, capturing my moans as he sheathed himself within me. I wrapped my arms around them, tangling my fingers in his blonde hair and groaning his name. Our lovemaking was slow, steady in rhythm and as passionate as it could possibly be. As the endorphins rushed into play, his speed increased in rapid increments, and I was struggling to keep up, my senses overwhelmed.

"Ellie..."

Hearing him moan my name was like the warmest hug or the sweetest kiss. I replied by calling his out, the coil in my stomach tightening with each thrust. A layer of sweat covered our bodies, and the room was filled with the grotesque sound of slapping skin, but I didn't really care. I felt myself tightening even further around him, and I screamed out Alfred's name once more as we both felt waves of bliss wash over our bodies like waves breaking on the beach.

Alfred rolled to the side, breathing deeply and shining with perspiration in the moonlight. I watched his sculpted chest rise and fall, sitting up slowly as I tried to recapture my breath. I wrapped the sheet around my chest, preserving modesty, and wiped my damp red hair from my forehead. Alfred wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his, utterly lost in the moment.

We were suddenly transported back in time, back when he was a stupid nineteen year old boy and I was an even stupider eighteen year old girl, and we had run away together when my aristocratic parents decided that he wasn't good enough for me. We were young, we were dumb, and maybe it wasn't in our best interests to run off with each other, but I had never loved anything more than I loved that stupid, nineteen year old boy. I could live my entire life with him and not age a single day, if getting up in the morning meant waking up next to him.

I was suddenly aware of the tears overflowing my eyes and rushing down my cheeks, one landing on Alfred's arm. Surprised, he shifted so he could kiss them away. "Why are you crying?" he asked, stroking my face lovingly with concern etched on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head fervently, voice thick from crying. I smiled at him, resting my forehead against his. "No, I'm fine," I assured him, pecking him on the lips. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

Words couldn't describe how happy I was at that moment, none at all. They weren't needed, either.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment/favorite/whatever you kids do these days, it's up to you, and I'm thirstin' for your critiques/advice. Please, though, no flames…that's just mean. **

**Xoxox, oobat01**


End file.
